This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For research focused on the changes to neural function induced by chronic social stress during adolescence, and to direct pharmacotherapy of associated psychiatric disorders.